


Songbird

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Mori never expected their life would change so quickly. Then they met Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

Harry grinned to himself as he leant against the balcony railing, staring out at the vibrant city below. He'd never expected to end up in New York, not in a million years. But his life had changed when Sirius had called Dumbledore out on his manipulations and withdrawn Harry from Hogwarts, transferring him to Ouran High School in Japan. It had been a huge change — the students at Ouran were so very different to the kids at Hogwarts — but once he'd gotten used to it, he'd been thankful for his godfather's decision. With no magic, no Voldemort to worry about, no media hounding his every move, he could finally concentrate on being a normal teenager. Well, as normal as you could find at Ouran, at least.

His watch bleeped, and he pushed back off the railing, wandering back into the large penthouse apartment. "Ready to go, love?" he asked his partner, leaning up for a long kiss. That was another upside of Ouran; Mori. He hadn't spoken to the quiet boy much at first, but met him in the city on one of the few days he wasn't busy protecting Hani, and they had clicked instantly. It had been because of Mori that he'd ended up falling in with the Host Club, though never became a true member himself. The twins and Haruhi had been in his year, though he hadn't spoken to them much until then.

"Hn," Mori replied, offering him a faint smile. Harry grabbed his wallet off the counter, looping his arm through his boyfriend's as they left the apartment, locking up behind them with a twitch of his fingers; just because he hadn't finished his magical education didn't mean he stopped using magic. "Where are we going?" the older man queried, making Harry grin.

"Theatre," he answered, watching Mori's smile widen. His boyfriend wouldn't admit to enjoying musicals to anyone other than Harry.

They left the building and turned down the street towards Broadway, Mori's large frame easily cutting a path through the bustling crowd. It was still somewhat of a surprise to Harry that they'd ended up in New York, but Mori's father wanted to branch out the business, and had sent his son to scope out a rival company he was planning on buying out. Harry had been happy to go along, having no other plans post graduation, though both were disappointed Hani couldn't have come with them. The petite boy was busy with his own business, having fully immersed himself in his father's company, and couldn't spare the time off. Most people thought that Harry should be jealous of the close relationship between Mori and Hani — that or all three of them were sleeping together — but he never was; it was obvious the only relationship between the two was that of siblings. He got along great with Hani, and it had been the blonde loli-boy who had gotten them together in the first place. Still, it was only for a month. They could cope.

Harry directed them to a smaller theatre when they reached the busy street, grinning when Mori's arm draped over his shoulders, tucking him possessively into his side. Pulling the tickets from his pocket, he handed them to the young man at the door, who grinned brightly. "Enjoy the show, sirs."

"I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" Mori nodded, reaching for his wallet, but Harry shook his head, poking him in the chest. "I'm taking you on this date, mister. I'm paying," he declared firmly. Mori chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair.

"Just a lemonade, please," he requested, following Harry to the concessions stand. Harry also bought himself a drink, and a large bag of Skittles for them to share. Mori grinned at the bright red bag; Harry knew him far too well. Adding a playbill to his purchases, Harry paid the perky blonde woman behind the counter, moving out of the way for the line to move. Sipping at his drink, he happily leant against Mori's chest, the taller man's arm slung comfortably around him. "What's the occasion? Our anniversary was two weeks ago," Mori asked with raised eyebrows, making Harry smile.

"What, can't a man take his boyfriend to the theatre every now and then?" Mori merely gave him a pointed look, and Harry laughed. "Alright, alright. Three years ago today is the day we first kissed," he revealed. "I wasn't expecting you to remember it. I just thought we could celebrate a little." Mori's expression softened, and he brought his lips down to Harry's.

"I remember," he confirmed quietly. "You had cherry blossoms in your hair." Harry grinned, surprised his lover remembered that detail. It had been a windy day, and they'd been in the courtyard at Ouran. The kiss had taken Harry completely by surprise, and they had been interrupted very shortly by the entire Host Club falling out of a nearby tree, tangled in their binoculars.

"Was still a good kiss. Would have been better if your pervert friends hadn't been stalking us," he remarked dryly, drawing a soft laugh from the older man.

"Your friends too," he pointed out with a smirk. Harry sighed, not denying it; he supposed after three years, he should probably claim them as friends, too. Even Tamaki.

They filed into the theatre, taking their seats, and Harry wished the arm rest weren't in the way so he could properly snuggle into Mori's side. He didn't blame Hani for spending most of his childhood begging hugs from his cousin; it was like hugging a giant teddy bear. Still, Mori's arm curled around him, pulling him close. Harry absently opened the playbill while they waited, flicking through the names of actors and technicians with mild interest. It was a new musical, but it had rave reviews so far, and Harry rather thought they'd enjoy it.

The skittles propped open between them, the pair waited patiently for the curtains to open, a grin coming unbidden to Harry's lips when the lights finally dimmed and the music started up, his eyes fixed on the stage expectantly. He heard the voice before he saw the face, and his jaw dropped. The young man standing in centre stage was _beautiful_. Porcelain skin flushed with exhilaration, brown hair messy and blue eyes wide as the most incredible sound erupted from his lips. Harry had never heard a voice like his before, especially not coming from a man. He looked young, probably about Harry's own age, but he was gorgeous.

Harry glanced up at Mori to see his boyfriend's reaction, and smirked smugly when he saw the rapture on the Asian's face. "He's pretty, isn't he?" Harry mused, breaking Mori's gaze. The tall man flushed, caught out, but knew Harry wouldn't judge him.

"Like a songbird," he agreed, nodding, eyes sliding back to the man on stage. He'd been joined by the chorus, but as far as Harry and Mori were concerned, they might as well not have existed. The man walked the stage as if he were born on it, every step confident and every note perfect. Harry flicked through the playbill, looking for the man's name. _Kurt Hummel_.

"How about we see if we can't get backstage after the show, hmm?" Harry suggested quietly, his tone slightly husky. Mori's eyes darkened in anticipation, and he nodded.

"I would like that," he agreed. Harry smirked, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's, turning back to the stage, smirking as Kurt did a rather complex dance move that gave them a fantastic view of his arse in his tight trousers. Oh, yes, they'd definitely have to get backstage.

.-.-.

Watching the show was both incredibly enjoyable and incredibly torturous for the pair; enjoyable because it was a great play, and Kurt was an amazing actor. Torturous because his beauty was far too distracting, and would have left them both with some rather awkward problems if not for their iron control. Slipping from the theatre quickly when the show was over, it wasn't long before money had exchanged hands and a burly security guard was leading them backstage to one Kurt Hummel's dressing room. "Here you are, sirs," the man told them, knocking on the door for them.

"Come in!" a now-familiar voice called, and Harry grinned, allowing the guard to go first.

"Some gentlemen for you, Mr Hummel. They wanted to congratulate you in person," he explained. The door opened wider, giving Harry and Mori their first view of Kurt off-stage. He was even more stunning up close, stripped down to his trousers and undershirt, braces hanging loosely at his waist. He smiled at them, somewhat perplexed.

"Oh. Wow. Um, hi," he greeted, holding out a hand to Harry. "You liked the show?" The guard left them to it, and Harry grinned when Mori shook Kurt's hand.

"Very much so," he confirmed. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my boyfriend Takashi Morinozuka. We thought you were fantastic out there." Kurt's cheeks flushed prettily, and his smile widened.

"Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Wow, it's not every day I get guys knocking on my dressing room door," he remarked with a chuckle, making Harry laugh.

"With a face like yours? That can't be true," he retorted, watching when Kurt's blush deepened. It was a good colour on him.

"You have an incredible voice," Mori told him quietly. "Very unique."

"Thank you, I'm flattered," Kurt replied, cheeks dimpling as he smiled. "I've not been at this very long, so I'm still a little awkward about it."

"You didn't look it," Harry told him. "You looked like you'd been on stage all your life. How long is 'not very long'?"

"A month," Kurt replied. "I'm still in college, but I got this job offer at the end of the year and couldn't really turn it down. I'm here all summer," he explained. "Where are you guys from? That's a British accent, right?"

"Yes, it is," Harry confirmed with a chuckle. "I'm from England originally, but I went to Japan for my last few years of High School and met this one," he told the American, jerking a thumb at Mori with a smirk. "Can you blame me for staying?" Kurt laughed, and Harry smirked triumphantly when the man's eyes roamed Mori's body appreciatively.

"Hell no," Kurt replied, winking at the Asian man. Mori's cheeks went faintly pink, but he smiled, a look in his eyes that Harry recognised very well. The same look he'd had when he'd been pursuing Harry. Kurt didn't have a hope.

"Forgive us for being forward, but would you like to join us for dinner? If you're not busy, of course," the wizard asked, turning hopeful green eyes on Kurt, who looked shocked.

"Um, sure, I…" He seemed confused, and Harry took pity on him, deciding to be upfront. It wouldn't be fair to lead Kurt on without giving him all the details.

"Normally Takashi and I don't share," he told the American, before smirking wickedly. "But sometimes we make exceptions for special cases. And you, Kurt Hummel, are definitely a special case. So… dinner?" Kurt's blue eyes went wide, making him look very much like a deer in the headlights. He was adorable. "No pressure," Harry assured. "Just dinner. You can tell us if you want… more, afterwards." He shot the young man a heated look, smirking when Kurt's pupils blew instinctively.

"Dinner sounds good," Kurt agreed, voice lower, with a husky tone to it that sent tingles down Harry's spine. A glance to the side found Mori looking satisfied, making Harry grin. "Just, uh, let me get changed?" Kurt gestured down at his outfit, and Harry nodded, grasping his boyfriend's hand.

"We'll be waiting outside when you're ready," he replied. Mori hummed in agreement, and the pair left the dressing room, shutting the door behind them. Harry grinned wolfishly, leaning up to kiss the taller man firmly. Mori's arm wound around his back, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"You think he'll stay after dinner?" Mori queried, and Harry shrugged.

"No idea. I hope so, and he certainly looked interested enough. Maybe if he does, he might even stay for longer," he mused, fingers tangling in Mori's jet black hair. The few times they'd taken a lover between them, it had only been for one night, but… there was something very special about Kurt Hummel.

They were kissing when the door opened, giving Kurt an opportunity to stand and watch them for a minute before he cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "I'm ready if you are," he told them, shouldering his bag. Harry grinned at him, breaking away from his boyfriend.

"Excellent!" His eyes blatantly trailed over Kurt, making the man blush. He was in skinny grey jeans and a pale blue shirt with a grey waistcoat, and they fit him perfectly. Mori offered his arm to Kurt, giving the thin man a smile.

"Shall we?" With only a brief hesitation, Kurt took the arm, smiling shyly.

"Any preferences for food?" Harry queried, letting Kurt direct them to the backdoor entrance that would allow them to slip away unnoticed.

"Not really," Kurt replied, shrugging. "I'm a student, I don't have the funds to be fussy." Harry laughed, smiling ruefully as he slipped in on Kurt's other side.

"Ah, college life. One thing I'm rather glad to have avoided, aren't you, love?" he mused, and Mori nodded. "Family businesses," he added in explanation to Kurt, who nodded in understanding. "So, little songbird; you're gorgeous, have the voice of an angel, and the most adorable blush I've ever seen. What else is there to know about you?" Kurt proceeded to give an example of the adorable blush, making Harry grin. Yeah, he was definitely a keeper, if he'd have them.

.-.-.

"I love you, Takashi, but we are not inviting the Hosts over," Harry declared, peering over his tall boyfriend's screen to read the man's emails.

"I was not going to suggest it," Mori assured, typing out a negative reply to the twins' request to visit. Clicking on the next email, he grinned; it was from Morinozuka Senior, and he was pleased at his son's dedication to the family business upon taking the New York offices as his own. He had yet to meet the reason why, but he would, in time.

Dropping a kiss on Mori's cheek, Harry wandered back into the bedroom, jumping on the bundle of blankets in the centre of the bed with a grin. The bundle groaned, and a hand shoved at his shoulder, making him roll away. "Come on, songbird, it's gone noon." The blankets shifted, and a pair of blue eyes sent him a groggy glare.

"I didn't get in until four, leave me to sleep." Harry laughed, taking the opportunity to snuggle under the free corner of blankets, twining himself around the younger man like an octopus.

"But I'm _bored_ ," he complained, pouting theatrically. "Takashi's answering emails and there's nothing to do." He suddenly smirked, pressing lips to Kurt's pale jaw, sneaking a hand under the man's thin t-shirt. "I know something we could do," he drawled, rocking against his boyfriend. "We wouldn't even have to leave the bed." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, incredulous.

"You had us both last night _and_ Takashi this morning and you're _still_ horny? God, what are you on?" Harry laughed, kissing Kurt languidly.

"I'm twenty-one, gorgeous. It's my job to be horny all the time. Besides, don't act like you're not," he retorted, shifting his thigh to rub against the obvious hardness in Kurt's boxers. The countertenor let out a moan, though he was glaring lightly.

"Damn it, Harry. I was sleeping!" He was definitely awake now, though, Harry noticed. "No wonder you've got two of us. Poor Takashi must have been exhausted before you found me." Harry snorted, smirking.

"Deny it all you want, sweetheart, but you're just as bad as I am," he insisted, dragging butterfly kisses up Kurt's neck. "Besides, maybe if we're loud enough, Takashi will get off that damned laptop and come join us." He arched as Kurt's hand slipped into his boxers, groaning in pleasure.

"You do not need to be loud." Harry looked back over his shoulder at the voice, beaming at his other partner, who was stood in the doorway with lust-hooded eyes. "I am here."

"Then get over here," Kurt urged, untangling the cocoon of blankets from around him and Harry. Mori wasted no time, stripping off his t-shirt and joining them on the bed, lips connecting with Kurt's. Harry watched with a smirk on his lips, Kurt's hand still wrapped around him.

"We are meant to be meeting your friends in two hours," Mori pointed out to Kurt, who rolled his eyes, kicking off his boxers.

"It's two hours," he retorted. "We have plenty of time." Harry grinned mischievously, biting and sucking at Kurt's neck, and the American growled, tugging him back by the hair. "If you give me a hickey before meeting the others, I swear I won't have sex with you for a week," he threatened, making Harry pout.

"Relax, songbird," he soothed, straddling the smaller man. "That's what glamours are for, remember?" He let his hand trail up Kurt's chest, squeezing his shoulders gently. "Merlin, you're so tense," he murmured, frowning. "Everything's going to be fine." After five months, and Kurt having pretty much moved in with them, they'd decided it was probably time for him to come clean to his friends. The Hosts knew about Kurt, and were eager to meet him, and the few people from England Harry had kept in touch with were equally excited. But they were wizards, and the boys were the Host Club. They were used to weird stuff; Kurt's friends and family were from middle-of-nowhere Ohio.

"It's not every day I have to tell my friends I'm in a triad relationship," Kurt snapped in reply, making Harry frown.

"If they're really your friends, it won't bother them." He brought his lips down to Kurt's, smiling when he felt Mori's long arms wind around both of them, pulling them against his naked chest.

"Stop thinking so hard," the Asian man murmured. "And let us make you feel better." Harry shared a smirk with his older boyfriend, and they pinned Kurt between them, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from the twenty year-old.

"We love you," Harry pointed out supportively. "Just concentrate on that." Kurt pressed his lips to Harry's, flush up against the Brit's chest.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me?" Harry laughed, smirking, and met Mori's eyes over their lover's shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry, songbird. We're getting to that." Kurt grinned, relaxing into their embrace, and Harry gripped Mori's hips for balance as he slid down Kurt's body. Their relationship wasn't exactly conventional, but they loved each other, and that was what mattered most. He just hoped that Kurt's friends understood that. He also hoped that Kurt's dad had left his shotgun back in Ohio.


End file.
